


Fondu Au Noir

by kitseybarbours, Silivrenelya



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Contenu sexuel implicite, KitseyBarbours, Kylux - Freeform, KyluxFFF, M/M, Manipulation émotionnelle, Prisonnier de guerre, Suicide Assisté, TRADUCTION, Torture Implicite
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitseybarbours/pseuds/kitseybarbours, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silivrenelya/pseuds/Silivrenelya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux l'interrompt :</p><p>- Ren, je veux que tu m'aides.</p><p>Les lèvres de Kylo s'entrouvrent sous l'incompréhension :</p><p>- Comment ça ?</p><p>- Assied-toi.</p><p>Ren obéit. Discrètement, il grimace sous la raideur du bloc de métal. Hux s'assied à ses côtés, puis le regarde droit dans les yeux :</p><p>- Je ne veux pas mourir selon leurs termes, déclare-t-il clairement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondu Au Noir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fondu au noir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299376) by [kitseybarbours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitseybarbours/pseuds/kitseybarbours). 



> Joyeux KyluxFFF !! *\o/*  
> Un grand bravo et merci à [PinkyHuxy](http://pinkyhuxy.tumblr.com/) et [JeSuisBeteJeSuisPatissiere](http://jesuisbetejesuispatissiere.tumblr.com/) (entre-nous, meilleur pseudo de la Terre) pour avoir organisé ce festival et pour votre bonne humeur, ainsi que [Coffee-Without-A-Pause](http://coffee-without-a-pause.tumblr.com/) pour ton aide et ta gentillesse !  
> J'ai pris exemple sur Eridani et ai ajouté KitseyBarbours en tant que co-auteur, car elle comprend et parle très bien le Français ! :D  
> Traduction 1/2 !

*

Ils envoient quelqu'un en fin de soirée.

Il sait que son procès est le dernier de tous. Il ne saurait dire si c'est une insulte ou un honneur. Il a eu droit à deux repas aujourd'hui, et la nourriture semblait plus chaude que d'habitude. Un dernier geste de sympathie, probablement, pour l'homme qu'ils savent condamné. (Sympathie, ou pitié. Il choisit la première option : il ne supporte pas la pitié.)

Mais il sait, comme tout le monde, que le procès n'est qu'une simple formalité, que le verdict est évident. La Résistance ne serait jamais assez stupide pour laisser le Général Hux s'en sortir librement.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvre en coulissant.

Il lève immédiatement la tête. C'est un vieux reflex des premiers jours, automatique : est-ce un droid avec de la nourriture (au début, un acte unique et quotidien, survenant à des heures aléatoires), ou un officier au visage sévère et aux couleurs de la Résistance, venu pour l'emmener en interrogatoire ? Deux choix seulement, sur lesquels il a fondé toute sa nouvelle vie de prisonnier. Résister ou rester. La peur ou la nourriture. Choix qui n'en sont pas vraiment, puisque les choix sont pour les hommes libres, et l'ex-Général n'en est plus un depuis longtemps.

« Venez avec moi. »

L'agent de La Résistance est jeune, ses cheveux blonds tirés strictement en arrière, dégageant son fin visage. Il s'attarde sur le seuil, et fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il se rend compte que Hux ne bouge pas, toujours assis sur son bloc de métal qui lui sert de ''lit''.

 _« Venez_ avec _moi_. » répète-t-il.

Le léger éraillement dans sa voix prouve que, non, Hux n'a pas entièrement perdu son air menaçant. Même maintenant – des kilos en moins, une tenue de prisonnier difforme et grise, des cheveux longs dépassant ses oreilles et une barbe de plusieurs jours (le luxe du rasoir est, étonnamment, accepté, bien que très rare et sous haute surveillance), Hux fait toujours trembler cet homme. C'est hautement gratifiant.

« Pour aller où ? » demande-t-il d'une calme insolence, le regard fixe et pénétrant celui de son adversaire. _Je parle comme Ren_ , pense-t-il ironiquement – _Ou plutôt "Ben Solo" maintenant, apparemment._

L'agent déglutit, puis lance en détournant le regard :

« Votre procès commence dans une heure. »

Hux hausse paresseusement les épaules :

« Vous êtes en avance. J'ai encore tout mon temps. » déclare-t-il en mimant un bâillement.

Il s'étire comme s'il se préparait à aller se coucher, puis continue :

« Vous ne laisseriez donc pas un homme profiter de ses derniers instants de tranquillité ? »

La jeune recrue se renfrogne avant de déclarer brusquement :

« Vous ne comprenez pas » – et Hux pourrait presque entendre le "Monsieur" qu'il refoule – « Vous devez m'accompagner à la baie médicale. Ils veulent vous– rafraîchir avant le procès. »

 _Ah_. C'est donc ça. La brave Résistance, sauveuse de la Galaxie, doit rester fidèle à son image. Leur _prisonnier phare_ ne peut pas avoir l'air trop... _emprisonné_ lors de son jugement. Hux se doute que la barbe devra disparaître – _bon débarras –_ et bien sûr les cheveux aussi. _Je me ressemblerai à nouveau_. Mais pour combien de temps ?

« J'imagine donc qu'ils vont enfin s'occuper de _ça_ ? » demande-t-il en levant ses poignets.

Il lui montre les profondes et hideuses marques écarlates qui s'y trouvent.

Des empreintes de menottes, resserrées et resserrées et resserrées, en plus d'un étau métallique autour de son front ( _cette_ cicatrice est actuellement cachée par ses cheveux), dans l'espoir de lui faire avouer ses crimes.

Les plaies n'ont jamais été correctement traitées et sont donc restées ouvertes, toujours à vif et sanguinolentes depuis– _quoi ?_ Deux mois maintenant ? Trois ? Quatre ? En mal de repères stricts d'un planning de vaisseau – cycles de gardes et de sommeil, réunions d'officiers, jours off – Hux est perdu.

« Oui. » répond l'agent les yeux rivés sur ses blessures.

Ils y restent un instant de trop. L'ex-Général peut pratiquement entendre son monologue interne : _C'est_ nous _qui lui avons fait ça ? Nous, la Résistance ? La bonne, honorable et valeureuse Résistance ?_

« Ils... traiteront tout ça avant le procès. » finit-il en déglutissant difficilement avant de détourner le regard : « Vous allez avoir de nouveaux habits aussi. »

« Manches longues, j'imagine. » cingle Hux.

Mais la patience de la recrue – ou plutôt, celle de ses supérieurs – semble atteindre ses limites. La seule réaction qu'il obtient de l'agent est une mâchoire serrée et un coup d’œil à sa montre, avant de répéter :

« Venez avec moi. Maintenant. »

*

La baie médicale de la base est éclatante, tapissée de blanc stérile et d'acier brillant. Ici comme dans le couloir, les têtes se tournent quand elles aperçoivent le célèbre ex-Général, escorté vers un med-droid : ses jambes sont faibles, à défaut d'avoir servi, et il titube. Il sait de quoi il a l'air. Mâchoire serrée, il garde la tête haute, refusant de courber l'échine et donner l'impression d'avoir honte, ou pire, de les faire compatir.

Ses vêtements, gorgés de crasse et de sang, lui sont efficacement retirés derrière un paravent. Ils le laissent utiliser les sanitaires, et il se prélasse un bon moment dans la douche, qui marche à l'eau et non aux ultrasons. La chaleur semble s'insinuer jusqu'à ses os douloureux, mais en dépit du désir de chacune de ses cellules à vouloir s'éterniser, des années de formation militaire l'en empêchent, et il sort au bout de cinq minutes précises. Une blouse médicale blanche l'attend, pliée. Elle tombe grossièrement sur ses maigres épaules, et lui donne l'impression d'être un enfant.

On le fait s'asseoir silencieusement sur un lit, pendant qu'une armada de med-droids s'affairent autour de lui et soignent ses plaies aux poignets. Il en ressent immédiatement les effets et ferme les yeux sous le soulagement. Les blessures plus superficielles ont droit à de la pommade, puis des bandages. Les plus petites sont sur son visage et sa mâchoire (il n'a plus l'habitude de se raser). Il y a également des marques de piqûres, provenant des injections de plusieurs concoctions assez persuasives.

D'ailleurs, il pense avoir reconnu les effets du venin neurotoxique de Shilia : un agent de coercition particulièrement puissant, responsable d'un grand nombre de confessions utiles de la part d'agents de la Résistance, faites à ses propres interrogateurs à bord du Starkiller. Maintenant, il les félicite pour leur bravoure : tandis que certains d'entre eux avaient tenu, disons, dix ou quinze minutes avant de crier, lui se souvient non sans honte avoir commencé un peu après trois.

Après que les soins aient fait leur effet, ses poignets semblent à nouveau presque intacts. La peau est toujours d'un vilain rouge, et la douleur toujours présente, mais il ne saigne plus, et lorsqu'il les touche avec hésitation, il ne hurle pas de douleur. Le med-droid les bande, et bipe d'une manière définitive qui semble signifier que son travail est terminé.

« Merci. » lui dit Hux, pensant qu'il est avisé de rester courtois, même envers un tas de ferraille qui ne le comprend très probablement pas. « Je me sens bien mieux. »

Le med-droid lui renvoie quelques bips, qui pourraient dire _De rien –_ ou, plus plausible, _J'aurais dû te laisser souffrir, pourriture du Premier Ordre –_ et se déplace ailleurs, comme s'il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être près de lui. _Tu n'es pas le seul_.

Ensuite viennent les retouches esthétiques : la Résistance a tout mis en oeuvre pour que leur prisonnier phare soit présentable aux yeux de tous. On lui donne un uniforme du Premier Ordre, neuf et authentique. Il n'est pas très à sa taille, au vu de sa perte de poids, mais il a l'impression qu'il aurait pu lui aller, avant. Un brin contrarié, Hux se demande si c'est l'un des siens, ou simplement une très bonne imitation. Il glisse le brassard rouge autour de son bras gauche et se regarde un instant dans le miroir. La reconnaissance est là, mais elle est fade, lugubre.

Puis ils l'appellent.

« Dehors. »

On le rase. Ses cheveux sont lavés pour la première fois depuis des semaines, puis coupés à leur ancienne longueur. Alors qu'il regarde les mèches tomber au sol, comme les grains d'un sablier comptant ses derniers instants de liberté (relative), Hux commence à se sentir nerveux. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il déglutit en ressentant sa véritable angoisse.

Aussi, pour la première fois, il se demande si Ren sera là.

(Il ne peut se résoudre à l'appeler _Ben_ , même après tout ce temps.)

Ren : son ex-adversaire, son ex-amant. Alors que Ben... Ben a été son tortionnaire. Vêtu de tout son attirail de Résistant et sa chevelure sauvage enfin domptée. Ben, dans la salle d'interrogatoire, convoqué après quelques semaines de questions et de _travail au corps_ , quand même le venin neurotoxique avait perdu ses effets (Hux est tout sauf un délateur).

Ben, qui évite son regard. Ben, qui pose les questions qu'on lui a demandé de poser (questions que l'ex-Général avaient déjà entendues et reniées des milliers de fois), dans un murmure gêné : _Endossez-vous la responsabilité de la destruction des systèmes Hosnian et Ileenium ?_ ( _Oui_ , avait-il pensé sans le dire.) _Éprouvez_ _-vous des remords envers vos actions ?_ (Oui. Maintenant, oui. Mais avant, conquérant, malveillant : _Non_.)

Ben, qui avance sa main face à son silence. Ben, réticent mais docile, visant par la Force à enrouler des fils de fer invisibles autour de son cou. Ben, qui resserre sa prise et qui, enfin, regarde Hux dans les yeux lorsqu'il essaie de reprendre son souffle, en vain; quand il se cambre, misérable, contre ses entraves, les menottes brûlant ses poignets meurtris. Hux, qui crie " _Ren!_ " dans un dernier sursaut. Ben, qui relâche abruptement sa poigne et Hux, qui cogne son crâne contre le siège de torture en s'affaissant. Des étoiles qui dansent devant ses yeux, de grandes respirations décousues et fatiguées. Et Ben, Ben Solo – et non plus Kylo Ren, même si d'ici il ne pouvait faire la différence – qui quitte la salle d'interrogation, et la porte qui claque en se fermant derrière lui.

Hux apprendra plus tard qu'il fut le seul que Ren ait eu à torturer. Il ne sait toujours pas s'il doit s'en sentir reconnaissant ou navré.

*

S'en suivirent deux jours sans nourriture. Sans interrogatoire, non plus, ce qui combla presque le vide creusant son estomac. Hux en déduisit qu'ils ne savaient que faire de lui : si ni la torture physique, ni le venin le plus puissant de la galaxie, et maintenant la Force, ne pouvaient le faire parler... Quelle était la prochaine étape ?

Il eut sa réponse vers le troisième jour (enfin, il pense que c'était le troisième, personne n'a vraiment la notion du temps en prison), et cette réponse fut Ren, encore une fois.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Hux dormait, comme à son habitude, succinctement et inconfortablement. Il fut réveillé par le bruit que fit la porte de sa cellule en s'ouvrant violemment. Ils étaient deux : un homme et une femme. Ils lui avaient attrapé chacun un bras et l'avaient traîné jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire avant même qu'il ne réalise quoi que ce soit. Il fut de nouveau attaché au siège de torture, et ses poignets avaient recommencé à saigner, comme par hasard. Les grognements de son estomac résonnèrent bruyamment dans la sinistre salle vide.

Pendant un moment, il avait attendu, seul. Et puis : la porte qui s'ouvre brutalement, un rayon de lumière artificielle provenant du couloir, une silhouette sombre. Après, l'obscurité. Hux avait plissé les yeux, les forçant à reconnaître la personne devant lui.

« Lord Ren. » avait-il dit.

Ses premiers mots depuis des jours.

Le regard sombre et prudent, l'ex-Chevalier s'était approché de l'ex-Général. Il avait dégluti difficilement et demeuré silencieux quelques instants. Puis, d'une voix presque inaudible, il avait déclaré :

« Endossez-vous la responsabilité de la destruction des systèmes Hosnian et Ileenium ? »

Hux avait soupiré de frustration avant de répondre :

« Encore cette question ? »

Il vit aussitôt Ren lever sa main en fermant les yeux :

« Éprouvez-vous des remords envers vos actions ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte, ses doigts commençant à trembler.

Au début, Hux ne sentit rien. Mais bientôt : juste là. La chaleur, la douce intrusion de la Force dans son esprit. Il s'en souvient, d' _avant_ , des quelques seules fois où il s'était complètement ouvert à Ren et ses pouvoirs.

« Je vois. _Je,_ vois, » grinça-t-il en essayant de résister. « J'ai vraiment droit à tous les honneurs, hein ?"

La chaleur s'intensifia et se mua en brume chaude envahissant son esprit. Il l'avait fermé du mieux qu'il pouvait, avait résisté contre cette attraction si douce qu'est la Force : une voix, mais pas vraiment celle de Ren, grave et ronronnante, qui le berce, le cajole, _Dis-moi, dis-moi_ ... et lui, qui réagit avec force, _Non, non, non, je suis plus fort que ça, je suis plus fort que ça_ , et plus il se le répétait, plus cela devenait réalité.

Des rides se formèrent sur le front de l'ex-Chevalier. Ses yeux fermés se pressèrent davantage : il fallait qu'il détruise les barrières mentales de Hux, il le fallait– et puis, d'un coup, il abandonna.

La chaleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle lui laissa une sensation de manque à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, comme si c'était une part de lui-même qui lui avait été arrachée, et non un intrus. Hux, haletant, confus, avait regardé Ren droit dans les yeux avant de le provoquer :

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Tu pourrais faire un effort. »

Ren le fixa, anormalement essoufflé :

« Coopérer ne te ferait pas de mal. » lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Ses mots étaient marmonnés, rustres, presque incompréhensibles. Mais Hux les entendit, les comprit, et leur répondit dans un froncement de sourcils et une voix puissante :

« Et pourquoi, Ren, est-ce que je devrais _tout à coup_ coopérer ? Alors que je me suis donné _tant de mal_ jusqu'à maintenant ? »

Il jeta son regard vers la caméra de sécurité rivée sur eux, en espérant que ses mots soient bien entendus de quiconque les scrutait derrière :

« Ne crois pas que je vais commencer à parler juste parce que– parce que c'est _toi_. »

Un sourire s'était immiscé sur ses lèvres, pâle et cruelle copie de quelque chose, d'innombrables nuits et de doigts chevaleresques sur sa peau :

« Il m'en faut un peu plus que ça pour me faire pencher. »

Ren riva son regard vers lui. Ses orbes sombres, féroces, douloureuses, semblaient le supplier : _Ne sois pas idiot, Hux, j'essaie de t'aider –_ là, tout de suite, cette voix dans sa tête, aussi familière qu'un revenant, fut comme un choc frontal. Ses lèvres se tordirent, ses poings entravés se fermèrent, son sang coula sur ses poignets :

« Je ne veux pas de ton aide, _Ben_ , » cracha-t-il. « Je ne veux pas de la _pitié_ d'un traître. »

 _Clang_. La porte qui re-claque derrière Kylo Ren. Hux laissé seul et bouche-bée.

Et puis, la réalisation, trop tard : _C'était peut-être ma dernière chance_.

*

Mais ça ne l'était pas. Leur entêtement à vouloir continuer les interrogatoires reste un mystère pour Hux – et toujours avec ces deux mêmes questions, car toutes les autres avaient été répondues par d'autres agents du Premier Ordre, probablement morts ou reconvertis à l'heure qu'il est. Il ne leur manquait plus que ses aveux. Cependant, il avait eu assez de temps pour y réfléchir, et en avait déduit qu'ils avaient besoin de l'entendre de sa propre bouche (plutôt que de deviner à partir du témoignage des autres), afin de déculpabiliser lorsque viendra le moment de le tuer.

S'il avoue, la conscience de la Résistance est sauve. Ils gardent leur image de gentils, qui ont fait ce qui est bien, ce qui est juste. S'ils l'exécutent sans avoir entendu sa version de l'histoire, il y aura toujours la possibilité (bien que minime) qu'il ait été innocent, après tout. Et la si miséricordieuse Résistance ne prendra pas ce risque.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils lui avaient ramené Ren (ou Ben).

Et cette fois, Hux avait un plan.

*

Ce plan pouvait marcher, à condition que Ren réutilise ses pouvoirs.

L'ex-Général laissa échapper un soupir de semi-soulagement quand se fut, effectivement, la sombre silhouette de l'ancien Chevalier qui entra dans la salle de torture où il attendait, attaché.

Ren (Ben) avait l'air épouvantable. Ses longs cheveux étaient en bataille, ses yeux lourdement cernés. Hux connaissait bien ces cernes, constamment présentes sur Starkiller; mais elles avaient disparu depuis la désertion du brun. Maintenant, elles étaient bel et bien revenues. Ses traits étaient tirés, il semblait épuisé, nerveux. Il semblait ne plus avoir assez de force pour se tenir debout, et encore moins pour se servir de ses pouvoirs et extorquer l'information dont sa mère avait désespérément besoin.

« Ren, » l'accueillit-il froidement. « Ravi de te revoir. »

Il s'imagina un instant de retour sur Starkiller, où il l'aurait appelé pour le réprimander après l'un de ses énièmes caprices – ou, vers les derniers jours, pour une toute autre raison.

Ren marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda-t-il doucement, ses yeux glacés rivés sur sa tête penchée en avant.

Celle-ci se redressa, le regard fixe :

« J'ai dit que ce n'était pas mon nom. »

Lorsque leurs yeux entrèrent en contact, Hux ressentit de nouveau la chaleur, l'insinuation de la Force dans son esprit. L'ex-Général sourit. À son insu, Ren faisait exactement ce qu'il voulait. _L'habitude_.

« Pas ton nom ? » répéta-t-il.

Il ne résistait même plus à l'intrusion, il l'acceptait, l'encourageait même :

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu te fais appeler Ben, maintenant. C'est le nom que tu portais quand tu étais petit, si je me souviens bien. » continua-t-il.

Cruellement, il repensa à toutes les choses que l'ex-Chevalier lui avait confié, au beau milieu de la nuit, sur un lit d'hôpital :

« Tu utilises ce nom parce que tu veux faire semblant d'être innocent. (La chaleur dans son esprit s'intensifia.) Tu veux faire croire que ce n'était pas toi– Que tout ça ce n'était pas réel. (Il sourit presque gentiment.) Mais Ren, tu oublies une chose : je te connais mieux que ça. »

Le brun le scruta un instant, perplexe. Puis il ferma brusquement les yeux, le souffle coupé, lorsque Hux se remémora lentement, un par un, ses souvenirs avec Ren.

Le premier qu'il dénicha prit forme : Starkiller, aux débuts de leur relation, quartiers de Hux, tard dans la nuit, les doigts avides et maladroits du Chevalier sur son pantalon, sa ceinture, et la voix du Général, dans un doux reproche :

« Ren, impatient à ce que je vois ? »

(Dans la salle de torture, le brun tiqua. Le détenu continua de plus belle.)

Autre nuit. Cette fois, chambre de Kylo. Après une énième crise de colère, ils en étaient venus au poings, et celui de Hux avait percuté net la pommette du brun.

Le choc dans ses yeux sombres, puis la lueur vorace, et sa façon de riposter; les gestes calculés du Général entrant en contact avec les coups de son adversaire éphémère, brutaux et déchaînés : une danse passionnée.

Tous deux haletants et froissés, Hux énervé, Ren décoiffé, pupilles dilatées ; puis Hux qui capitule enfin et l'emporte dans un baiser au goût d'hémoglobine.

« Ça _suffit,_ Ren. »

Et Kylo qui gémit son nom et qui se laisse, si docilement, se faire prendre–

(Dans le monde réel, l'ex-Chevalier tituba en arrière. Les pupilles affolées sous ses paupières fermées, il tenta de bloquer les images, en vain. Hux étira un sourire victorieux.)

A présent, c'est à la baie médicale, sur la navette qui était censée les amener à Snoke, à peine quelques heures avant son interception par la Résistance.

Ren, allongé, immobile, sur un lit impersonnel. Hux, à ses côtés, alerte.

Pendant des jours, le brun, inconscient (impossible de le plonger dans une cuve de bacta tant qu'il n'était pas sorti du coma), simplement _étendu_ là, ses bandages qui se gorgent de sang à vue d’œil, jusqu'à ce que le Général n'en puisse plus et appelle impatiemment une infirmière ou un med-droid. Des jours cauchemardesques : sans repos, sans nourriture – maintenant qu'il y pense, ce n'était pas si différent d'ici, en prison – mais où, au moins, Ren était _Ren_.

Et enfin, après trop, bien trop de ces jours : un papillonnement de paupières, un infime mouvement de poignet, de doigts.

Hux qui se redresse brusquement et qui se penche au-dessus du corps de Ren. Des yeux sombres qui s'ouvrent, miraculeusement épargnés par le sabre laser de la fille, et puis une voix dont le Général avait presque fait le deuil :

« Hux ? »

Son soulagement impossible à contenir, son sourire désespéré qui s'étire sur son visage, et sa main qui trouve celle de Ren avant de la serrer :

« Ren. »

Ce fut celui-ci, après tous les autres, qui sembla le briser, ici dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Le visage de l'ex-Chevalier se tordit de douleur. Il recula en titubant, retirant la Force de l'esprit de Hux. _Et on n'en est même pas encore aux questions_ , pensa-t-il, satisfait bien qu'épuisé d'avoir ramené à la surface tant de souvenirs, et de les avoir rendus les plus vivants possible.

Ils restèrent ainsi, essoufflés, Ren vacillant sur ses pieds et Hux au fond de sa chaise, lassé. Il brisa le silence :

« Pas ton nom, mais tu t'en souviens. »

 _« Bien sûr_ que je m'en souviens. » grogna le brun hargneusement.

Il avait l'air fébrile, effrayant même. Tout à coup, il leva une main vers la caméra de sécurité dans le coin. La lentille éclata et la lumière verte qui jusque là clignotait s'éteignit.

Avant que Hux ne réalise ce que Ren avait fait, celui-ci s'avança brusquement vers la chaise et enserra violemment les épaules de l'ancien Général. Il le tira aussi près qu'il put et l'embrassa avec férocité, terreur, véhémence. Hux hoqueta contre ses lèvres, puis succomba.

Le baiser fut long, mais pas assez. Des pas dans le couloir, des coups rapides à la porte, une voix à l'extérieur :

« Maître Solo, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Ren s'écarta de Hux après un furieux et dernier baiser. L'ex-Général ferma les yeux, poitrine affolée.

Au son d'un code saisi sur un pavé numérique de l'autre côté, le brun se rua vers la porte, le regard venimeux.

« Tout va _très bien._ » grogna-t-il.

Mais c'était trop tard : deux Résistants à l'air inquiet entrèrent avec méfiance.

« La caméra s'est arrêtée d'un coup, » expliqua la jeune femme.

Elle jeta un regard suspicieux à Hux, qui resta impassible, innocent.

« On voulait s'assurer que le prisonnier ne vous avait pas blessé, » enchaîna son partenaire plus âgé en scrutant à son tour l'ancien Général.

L'agent tourna son regard confus vers Ren ( _Ben,_ à présent) :

« Tout va bien, Maître Solo ? »

« Oui, tout va bien » répondit Ben d'une voix rauque et grave.

Ses poings étaient serrés le long de son corps, il semblait irradier. Hux reconnut les signes avant-coureurs des fameuses crises de Ren, et espéra pour les deux officiers qu'il avait enfin appris à se maîtriser.

« Ravis de l'entendre, Maître Solo. » lança l'homme calmement.

Le prisonnier connaissait ce ton paternaliste. Il connaissait aussi la véritable peur qu'il dissimulait.

« Vous comptez poursuivre l'interrogatoire ? »

Ben jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Hux. Une lueur passa dans ses yeux, comme s'il avait pris une décision. Il déglutit fermement :

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? » répliqua la femme.

Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait scruté Hux avec suspicion, comme si c'était lui le chien enragé subitement démuselé.

« Oui. » Ben répondit simplement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, désapprobatrice. Elle échangea un regard avec son coéquipier, voulant s'interposer, mais l'homme secoua discrètement la tête. Hux pouvait s'imaginer leur conversation muette : _C'est le fils de la Générale Organa, il a tous les droits_.

La femme n'était tout de même pas satisfaite. Elle fit voltiger son regard de Ben à Hux plusieurs fois, avant d'annoncer :

« Entendu. Dans ce cas... Maître Solo, vous voulez peut-être nous raccompagner ? Si vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici ? »

L'interpellé ne bougea pas. Ses poings se serraient et desserraient à ses côtés.

« Maître Solo ? » répéta la recrue.

« Oui. Effectivement. » finit-il par lâcher.

L'agent alla vers la porte et la déverrouilla à l'aide du pavé numérique. Il la tint ouverte pour que sa partenaire et un Ben réticent puissent sortir. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil, le brun jeta un dernier coup d’œil à Hux par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux étaient indéchiffrables.

La porte claqua lourdement derrière eux. Le verrou électronique bipa, l'emprisonnant de nouveau.

Une fois seul, il avait fermé les yeux, toujours sous le choc.

Il avait tenté de faire le point sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, comme un vulgaire debrief de mission (accomplie), mais s'était rendu compte qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer. _Mission accomplie ?_ Il l'ignorait. Il avait espéré briser Ben, pour trouver Ren juste en-dessous, et n'avait pas été déçu sur ce point. A vrai dire, il avait même fait plus, grâce à Ren lui-même. _Mais où est-ce que ça nous laisse ?_

_Jusqu'où est-ce que je peux encore l'emmener ?_

*

Ces événements datent de quelques jours déjà.

Hux n'a pas vu Ren depuis. (Il pense à lui – rêve de lui – souvent, une première. Presque comme si le voir, le toucher, lui avait donné cette permission.)

Et maintenant il en est là, en route vers son procès, et curieux de savoir ce qui a bien pu finalement décider la Générale Organa. Avait-elle découvert ce qu'il s'était passé ? Que, ô malheur, son prisonnier phare avait _profité_ de son unique fils ?

Avec un étrange sentiment de dégoût, Hux imagine Ben Solo courir vers sa mère et tout lui raconter.

Lui raconter leur liaison, qui débuta à bord du _Finalizer_ lors du premier transfert de Ren, et qui dura bien plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu. La ténacité avec laquelle le Général était resté au chevet du Chevalier après la débâcle de _Starkiller_ , preuve d'un dévouement que ni lui ni Ren n'aurait pu imaginer.

Et maintenant ça, son abus des pouvoirs du brun, l'utilisant comme la fin justifiant ses moyens. Hux se demande combien la Générale en sait, et combien elle en a encore en réserve pour lui, selon ce qu'elle a appris entre-temps.

L'agent hospitalier finit de lui couper les cheveux.

« Voilà. » dit-elle d'un ton bourru en le levant de sa chaise.

Elle fait un mouvement de menton vers les portes de la baie, où deux officiers au visage terne l'attendent :

« Va les rejoindre. »

« Merci, » répond Hux qui ne récolte qu'un regard stoïque en retour. « C'est du très bon travail. »

« _Silence_. »

Le détenu lui sourit et s'avance comme demandé vers les deux agents. Lentement, son sourire se fane en les approchant, et il déglutit. Chacun des deux hommes lui prend un bras et l'escortent le long du couloir. Ils passent par des salles reculées – _pour éviter le spectacle, j'imagine_ – et, enfin, ses geôliers l'amènent devant la double porte de la salle d'audience. Pendant un instant, Hux ferme les yeux. S'il avait été un tout autre homme, c'est ici qu'il aurait commencé à prier.

Les portes s'ouvrent brusquement. De la lumière, beaucoup de lumière. Le prisonnier plisse les yeux et vacille sous la poigne des gardes qui le font avancer. Il entend les murmures, qui s'amplifient quand on lui fait monter quelques marches. Ses yeux s'ajustent enfin et il regarde, avide, tout autour de lui.

Le banc du jury est complet. Tout comme l'assistance. Encore une fois, Hux ignore s'il doit se sentir insulté ou honoré. Mais surtout, il est surpris de voir qu'autant de monde ait été autorisé à venir.

Il est poussé sur un siège dans la partie adverse. Ses gardes – armés, réalise-t-il – se postent derrière lui, comme s'il allait tenter de s'enfuir sous le nez d'autant de témoins. Il peut sentir tous les regards du public, du juge et des jurés, perçants, intransigeants. Il sait que rester modeste serait dans son intérêt, mais Hux leur tient tête avec défi.

Il dévie son regard. _Ça_ _ne devrait plus tarder maintenant_. Seules quelques places demeurent inoccupées. L'agent de la Résistance exerçant le rôle de procureur s’assoit à sa place dans le box d'à côté – la partie civile. Le premier rang de l'assistance est vide, sûrement réservé – Hux se doute pour qui, et juste au moment où cette pensée lui traverse l'esprit, une autre paire de portes s'ouvre.

La Générale Leia Organa entre dans la salle à la tête de toute une clique d'assistants et d'employés, l'allure noble et sévère, toute de noir vêtue, ses cheveux bruns-gris savamment arrangés. Sa tête est haute et son regard impitoyable.

Elle avait déjà vécu ça. Sa planète natale avait été décimée sous ses yeux impuissants, mais cette fois, elle avait le contrôle. Leia Organa est l'être le plus puissant de la galaxie depuis la chute du Premier Ordre, et Hux sait qu'elle serait prête à tout pour rétablir la justice qu'elle pense mériter. Il est le dernier obstacle sur son chemin, et elle est venu le détruire.

Et elle n'est pas venue seule.

Quelques pas derrière elle se trouve son fils.

Kylo Ren se fait escorter de l'entrée jusqu'à la barre des témoins.

Les murmures grondent. Pour lui bien sûr, aucun garde armé. Ben Solo est la fierté de la Résistance, la preuve de leur pouvoir, leur bonté : il a quitté le côté obscur pour rejoindre leur cause. Il a abandonné son passé en faveur de leur futur. Il a le sang de sa mère et le courage de son père, et à présent il va, au su de tous ici, exposer les preuves qui incrimineront le Général Hux, et déposer une ultime couronne de lauriers sur la tête de la Résistance. C'est un sauveur. _C'est un traître_.

Le juge appelle à l'ordre. Le procès commence. Hux écoute à peine : à la place, il regarde Ben. L'ancien Chevalier a la tête baissée; ses yeux sont rivés au sol et ses cheveux traînent autour de son visage. L'ancien Général se demande s'il est en train de prier, ou s'il n'écoute que d'une oreille lorsque les crimes de Hux lui sont énoncés – _meurtre de masse, génocide, violation impardonnable de la Concordance Galactique_. Hux sait que Ren sait : toute l'assistance semble habilement ignorer (oublier) la propre place du brun lors de ces terribles événements.

Pendant que le juge déblatère, Kylo redresse la tête un court instant. Ses yeux sombres balaient la foule, et rencontrent un moment ceux de Hux. Celui-ci le fixe, et l'ancien Chevalier le fuit rapidement.

« Ben Solo. »

Ren se lève.

Ses épaules sont courbées, sa posture voûtée, comme s'il ne voulait pas être vu. Il se traîne jusqu'à l'estrade avec réticence, le regard anxieux et cerné.

« Avez-vous été témoin de la destruction des systèmes Hosnian et Ileenium ? »

« Oui. »

Sa voix est à peine audible. Le procureur s'efforce d'entendre ses mots.

« Pouvez-vous confirmer que l'arme à bord de ladite Base Starkiller était responsable de cette attaque ? »

Une pause. Puis :

« Oui. »

« Et que cet homme, le Général du Premier Ordre Brendol Hux II ici-présent, était également responsable de la construction et de l'utilisation de cette arme ? »

Ren marmonne quelque chose que ni Hux ni le procureur ne peuvent entendre.

« Veuillez répéter s'il vous plaît. »

Kylo se redresse et hausse la voix :

« Il a agi sous les ordres du Suprême Leader Snoke. »

Les murmures reprennent de plus belle. Le juge cogne son marteau. Le procureur lui répond d'une voix terne :

« Le Suprême Leader Snoke dont vous parlez est mort. Le Général Hux était le vice-commandant du Premier Ordre. Maître Solo, que ce soit sous des ordres ou non, _était-il responsable_ de la mise à feu de l'arme Starkiller visant les systèmes Hosnian et Ileenium ? »

Ren hésite. Puis :

« Oui. »

« Vous l'avez vu donner l'ordre de tirer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ren secoue la tête :

« Non monsieur. Au moment du tir, j'étais à bord du _Finalizer_ , le star-destroyer. »

Le procureur fait un signe évasif de la main avant de rétorquer :

« Nous avons assez d'autres témoins oculaires qui nous confirment que c'était bien cet homme qui a ordonné le tir. »

Il montre Hux et continue, serein :

« Maître Solo, durant votre période sous les ordres du Général Hux, ou même après cela, avez-vous perçu des signes de remords chez lui ? Ou bien un sentiment de regret envers les terribles crimes qu'il a commis ? »

Ren oscille. Son regard se tourne rapidement vers Hux. Il pourrait jurer l'entendre : _Aide-moi. Laisse-moi t'aider_.

Là. C'est ça le moment qu'il attendait. C'est ça la raison pour laquelle il a manipulé, piégé, et séduit Ren une seconde fois. Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est acquiescer, et Ren mentira pour lui. Ren dira _oui_ et brodera un comte parfait : Hux dévasté par la culpabilité, pleurant sur l'épaule du Chevalier. Hux renonçant à sa carrière, ses ordres, sa gloire. Hux, implorant le pardon de dieux qui n'ont sûrement jamais écouté.

Si Hux consentit, Ren lui sauvera la vie.

Le témoin le supplie silencieusement : _Laisse-moi le faire, Hux. Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi_.

Hux acquiesce imperceptiblement, et lui donne sa permission.

Une lueur de soulagement passe dans les yeux du brun. Il redresse les épaules.

« Oui, » répond-il d'une voix plus claire et assurée. « Oui, le Général Hux m'a exprimé- »

« En privé ? » l'interrompt brutalement le procureur.

Hux serre la mâchoire. Ren dévie son regard, mal à l'aise.

« Je– Je ne vois pas le rapport– » réplique-t-il le plus calmement possible bien que touché. Il réessaie : « Le Général Hux... m'a exprimé, à plusieurs reprises, son sentiment de regret envers ses actions. Par exemple, pendant ma convalescence à bord de la navette du Suprême Leader Snoke, et– »

« Merci, Maître Solo, ce sera tout. »

Ren cligne des yeux. Il balbutie, pris de court :

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui, » répond le procureur négligemment. « Merci. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir. »

L'ancien Chevalier se rassied maladroitement, bouche-bée. Hux ferme les yeux, la poitrine vide. _Ça_ _n'a pas marché_.

« J'appelle à la barre Brendol Hux II. » annonce le juge.

Il rouvre les yeux. Il se lève et s'avance fièrement vers l'estrade. Quand les habituelles questions commencent, il sent le regard désespéré de Ren sur lui.

« Endossez-vous la responsabilité de la destruction des systèmes Hosnian et Ileenium ? »

« Oui. »

« Éprouvez-vous des remords envers vos actions ? »

 _Oui. Oui. Oui_. Le mot bat comme un pouls dans son esprit : c'est sa chance. Son unique et dernière chance de se sauver. Ren est devenu leur marionnette ; ses propos n'ont plus de valeur à leurs yeux.

_Mais est-ce que ça changerait vraiment quelque chose ?_

Pour eux c'est évident depuis le début : son exécution est inéluctable. Même ici, séparé depuis des mois des ruines de l'Ordre (s'il en reste), torturé, battu et maltraité pour ses crimes, ils le considèrent toujours comme une menace. Même s'il avoue, qu'il se met à genoux, qu'il fond en larmes, qu'il déchire ses vêtements et s'arrache les cheveux, qu'il embrasse les mains de la Générale Organa et la supplie de lui pardonner... Ils ne peuvent se permettre de le laisser vivre. Il le sait pertinemment. Il l'a toujours su. Il a toujours su que ses efforts avaient toujours été vains.

_Mais... J'ai revu Ren. Je l'ai retouché. Alors, peut-être... Que tout n'était pas vain._

De toute façon, plus rien ne compte à présent. Cela fait des mois qu'il est déjà mort.

Hux regarde le procureur droit dans les yeux :

« Non. »

Ren laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise. L'accusé rencontre le regard du brun. _Hux_ , voit-il inscrit dans ses yeux. _Est-ce que tu es conscient de ce que tu viens de faire ?_

_Oui, Ren. Bien sûr que je le suis._

« Ce sera tout pour moi, » annonce le procureur.

Hux baisse la tête.

Le juge acquiesce vers les jurés. Ils partent, se concertent un court instant, puis reviennent.

Le verdict était fixé depuis le début. Lorsque le mot "Coupable" est gravement prononcé, personne ne semble surpris. Alors pourquoi Ben Solo se lève et crie, le regard épouvanté, misérable, une main tendue vers l'air tel un homme qui se noie et qui cherche le rivage ?

Les yeux rivés sur le mur du fond, la voix monotone, le juge annonce :

« Brendol Hux II, vous êtes condamné à mort par injection létale ou exécution par balle, au gré de la volonté de Sa Majesté la Générale Leia Organa. »

Hux n'entend pas la réponse de la Générale. Un sifflement sourd emplit ses oreilles. Il observe, pétrifié, le brun s'écrouler à ses côtés, et pousser un seul cri d'agonie – _Non !_

En un instant, Ren est encerclé par une foule inquiète. Lorsque Hux se fait sèchement tirer de sa chaise afin d'être ramené dans sa cellule, Kylo disparaît complètement de son champ de vision.

En partant, il l'entend hurler son nom, encore et encore, avec la voix d'un homme brisé.

*

Ils ne lui disent pas quand est-ce qu'ils viendront le chercher.

C'est une pratique habituelle, bien sûr – on ne disait pas non plus aux prisonniers du Premier Ordre quand est-ce qu'ils allaient mourir – mais, quelque part, Hux avait pensé que cette forme particulière de torture – l'attente interminable, la peur immuable, se dire chaque jour, _est-ce qu'aujourd'hui sera mon dernier ? –_ aurait été un poil trop cruel pour La Résistance.

_Apparemment non._

Au troisième jour succédant le procès, Hux est tellement nerveux qu'il en fait naître une sorte de bravoure. Pour des raisons évidentes, il dort mal, et c'est dans un de ses perpétuels moments de veille crépusculaire qu'il est arrivé à imaginer un plan.

Ce plan, à l'instar du précédent, requiert Ren.

A l'aube du troisième jour, quand son repas du matin lui est amené, Hux s'éjecte de son lit et s'écrie urgemment :

« Attendez ! »

La recrue se retourne, un dégoût pauvrement dissimulé sur son visage :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'aimerais voir Ben Solo. » déclare-t-il le plus humblement possible.

Le nouveau (l'ancien) nom de Ren glisse étrangement sur sa langue. Il ajoute :

« S'il vous plaît. »

L'agent se renfrogne, pensif. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment.

« S'il vous plaît. » répète-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

S'il le doit, même lui n'est pas au-dessus de la supplication.

Le geôlier semble sortir de sa transe. Il grogne et se tourne pour partir, secouant la tête. La porte se ferme derrière lui et Hux se rallonge misérablement sur son lit de métal. Il ferme les yeux.

Il a dû s'endormir, car lorsqu'il se réveille, c'est au son de la porte qui s'ouvre à nouveau. Un trait de lumière s'insinue dans la pièce.

Hux se relève, groggy. Il s'attend à voir un autre agent venu récupérer son plateau... Mais c'est une grande et imposante silhouette qui obscurcit l'entrée.

« Hux. »

Et c'est une voix grave et blessée qui dit son nom.

Hux peine à se lever.

« Ren. »

Le brun dépasse le seuil. La porte se referme derrière lui. Il ne reste qu'eux et la pénombre.

« Tu as demandé à me voir. »

« Tu es venu. »

Ren acquiesce.

« Ils m'ont laissé. »

Il s'avance d'un pas hésitant, incertain de sa position dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi tu as– »

Hux l'interrompt :

« Ren, je veux que tu m'aides. »

Les lèvres de Kylo s'entrouvrent sous l'incompréhension :

« Comment ça ? »

« Assied-toi. »

Ren obéit. Discrètement, il grimace sous la raideur du bloc de métal. Hux s'assied à ses côtés, puis le regarde droit dans les yeux :

« Je ne veux pas mourir selon leurs termes. » déclare-t-il clairement.

Les sourcils du brun se froissent :

« Quoi ? »

« Ren. S'il te plaît. Écoute-moi. » Hux prend une inspiration, le regard toujours plongé dans celui du brun : « Je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasses. »

« Hux– Que je fasse _quoi_? » demande Ren. Ses sourcils se froncent davantage. Il continue : « Tu n'insinues pas– »

« Si. »

Ses yeux sombres s'écarquillent, horrifiés. Il refuse d'y croire.

« Hux, c'est complètement absurde– C'est insensé– Je ne suis pas un bourreau, nom de– Ils ne me laisseront jamais le faire, pas devant tout le monde– Ma mère..! »

« Je sais. » le coupe-t-il.

Fébrile, Ren fixe la porte de la cellule.

« Ren, regarde-moi. »

Lentement, le brun obéit. Hux pose une main sur son bras, le faisant tressaillir.

« Je veux que tu le fasses en secret. Avant qu'ils viennent me chercher. Ren, s'il te plaît, » implore-t-il avant d'étirer un sourire sans joie. « Vois ça comme la dernière volonté d'un homme condamné. Accorde-moi cette toute dernière chose, je veux que ce soit toi. »

Le regard du brun s'est inondé. Sa voix est frêle quand il parle :

« Tu ne peux pas penser ça. Tu ne peux pas vouloir ça. »

« Ren, écoute-moi. »

Hux déplace sa main jusqu'au visage de Kylo. De son pouce, il caresse sa pommette baignée de larmes :

« Laisse-moi garder ma dignité. »

Lentement, tendrement, il l'embrasse.

« S'il te plaît... » murmure-t-il.

Un sanglot déchire la gorge de Ren.

« _S'il te plaît_. »

Il l'embrasse à nouveau. Accablé, le brun gémit, puis se noie dans le baiser. Ses mains empoignent désespérément la chemise de Hux, agrippent ses cheveux. L'ancien Général l'attire plus près, pensant _S'il te plaît, Ren, s'il te plaît_ , encore et encore. Les larmes de Ren sont chaudes sur ses lèvres.

Finalement, Hux se recule et dépose son front contre celui de Kylo. Il scrute son regard, sachant déjà ce qu'il y trouvera.

Misérable et tremblant, Ren acquiesce.

« Merci » dit Hux en effleurant la joue du brun.

Dans les yeux de celui-ci, il n'y a plus que de l'agonie :

« Quand ? » chuchote-t-il.

« Ils ne veulent pas me dire le jour de mon exécution, » lui déclare Hux. Ren tressaille sous le coup du dernier mot. « Donc ce serait mieux si on le faisait... Bientôt, » continue-t-il doucement. « Maintenant, si tu te sens capable. »

Sous le poids de son désespoir, Kylo ferme les yeux.

Hux l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis désolé de te demander ça, » murmure-t-il. « Mais tu penses que tu pourrais ? Tu peux le faire ? » Ren hésite. « Ce sera facile, » chuchote-t-il en caressant ses cheveux sombres. « Je ne me débattrai pas. Il n'y aura pas de sang. »

Encore une fois, Ren ne fait rien. Ne dit rien.

« Kylo. S'il te plaît. »

Et finalement Ren lève une main tremblante.

Hux ressent l'étreinte de la Force, lente et réticente sur sa peau. Un tendre étau vient s'enrouler autour de son cou. Ren est fébrile, incapable de regarder Hux dans les yeux.

« Kylo... » souffle-t-il.

Sa respiration est déjà légèrement tendue. Il enchaîne :

« N'utilise pas tes pouvoirs. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses. »

Ren lui lance un regard meurtri. _Tu ne vois pas que c'est toi qui me blesses ?_

« Sers-toi de tes mains. Je sais que tu en es capable, » réplique-t-il en le fixant. « Je veux que ta peau soit la dernière chose que je sente. »

L'étau de Force se délie. Hux inspire. Doucement, il trouve les mains de Ren et les dépose sur sa nuque.

Les larmes dévalent les joues du brun. Hux lui offre un sourire :

« Fais-le, » chuchote-t-il. « Pour moi. »

Peu à peu, la poigne de Kylo se resserre, lentement, sûrement. Il pleure ouvertement à présent. Ses épaules sont secouées de sanglots. Les yeux de Hux commencent à se voiler.

« Merci, » murmure-t-il dans un dernier souffle. « Merci. »

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, si vous ne l'aviez pas encore remarqué, j'ai un (fort) faible pour tout ce qui est Angst, Pleurs & Co.
> 
> Un immense merci à ma chère KitseyBarbours pour son approbation ! Cette fille est incroyable, ses écrits sont divins, et cet OS est le premier qui m'a redonné goût à la traduction. Aussi, c'est le premier qui m'a fait verser une petite larme bien réelle. Heh. Love you Darling!
> 
>  
> 
> [\- Sili](https://silivrenelya.tumblr.com)


End file.
